Trickster
by InsectoidMaid
Summary: Eh, not exactly a simple shounen-ai story, really. See for yourself. Rated T for safety, really. Reviews ARE appreciated, so go right ahead.
1. Chapter 1

The lone boy scratched his neck while glancing covertly at the furniture that took up the most of space in his living room, unsure of anything actual to do. The thought of that he lived in a house which also was occupied by his other "family" – if he could it like so instead of room-mates, and tried to come up with something to do was preposterous, and yet so possible. The boy felt like the evidence for that. He was a trickster, to put it bluntly for him. At least, to him he was one. Other than his own sketchy ideas, he really didn't have any indication of such. He really had just left a prank or two during times like April Fools or Halloween on his poor sister, but that never really turned into anything. Just tiny memories of teasing and being mean towards his younger sibling. As he himself grew, physically and mentally, he could never bring himself to such things anymore. Perhaps it was just simply responsibility he felt, but from time to time he truly felt like doing a complex but short prank that would stay in both of their memories, but he could never bring himself to do so. Lazy, was what it was called. At least in terms of what he knew. Maybe there was some other word for it? Could've been some other word for it. Could. But now, after the "lucky" find of the suits, probably crafted by some magical but insane person, he truly could embrace his "true" self, as a trickster. Or something in the lines of such weird things. The question was simply just what the hell he was supposed to do. Len was his name. Len, the trickster. The trickster who didn't even have any idea on what to do. Talk about being silly.

Silently, he admired secret collection, hidden behind his closet. A compartment, tucked away by the original owners of the house. Theories on its existence were many, anything from it being downright smart, or hiding someone's illegal stash of child pornography. The possibility was there, but the latter felt incredibly far-fetched. Then again, they never really got to learn the history of the house, so the original inhabitants could've been the strangest of people. He really just shouldn't think so much about it, he thought to himself yet more. Returning his interest to what the secret compartment contained, he pulled out one of the suits at random, barely even glancing on its features. When he finally brought himself to it, the teal-colored twintails made him grin slightly. He surely wouldn't turn down such a stroke of luck just like that.

"M-Mikuooo-san, let me iiiin. ~"

His sisters light voice coming from the other side of the door surprised Mikuo, but knowing her usual temper, letting Miku in would probably be the wisest thing to do. As soon as the door was opened by his hand, his sister Miku stormed in.

"I-I want to talk with you! …Onii-saan."

Eyebrows, those belonging to Mikuo, flew up high somewhere up to his forehead when his sister began speaking again. Being called "onii-san", especially from someone like his short-tempered and snobby sister, wasn't something he would've expected to happen even once in his life. Never.

"…A-About what?"

"…D-Does Mikuo have someone h-h-he really, really likes a l-lot?"

Did Miku, his sister, care about if he loved someone or not? Thinking of his answer to the question was he even sure of whom he liked, overall? Saying his mind was bending inside-out would've been very much exaggerating, but even so, it surely didn't feel like it.

"I-I think."

The sudden glimmer (of hope?) glowing from his sisters eyes made him feel insecure on his true answer, like if he would break her dreams apart. Surely, she didn't have hope for herself being loved by her brother, of all people, animals, and vocaloids?

"B-But, I don't exactly know who, to b-be completely honest, M-Miku."

Mikuo could witness her hope turn into slight disappointment and confusion. Did his sister really expect that he actually was in love, despite knowing his awkwardness when it came to something like love?

"…Very well, n-n-nii-san. Sorry to have bothered you."

As Miku talked, her head seemingly hung down into the ground, and it didn't exactly stop as she went out, carefully closing the door behind her. Was his sister trying to make him feel guilty of not proposing who he loved to her? And what had caused her to act so… Strange? It was so against the Miku he knew as his sister who actually was sort of frightening. Had she come across something depressing and family-related that made want to reassure herself that what she called "family" still loved her? Mikuo scratched his hair with rapid and annoyed movements. He really needed to talk with his sister, sooner or later. Undoubtedly, Miku wouldn't want to be distracted, so getting yelled at was suspected to happen. But maybe, an answer was worth getting yelled at, after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Fooling Mikuo had been surprisingly easy, the disguised teen thought to himself. "Miku" wasn't exactly used to being someone else in the vicinity of the other inhabitants. Instead, he had really done nothing more than lock himself in his room and make silly faces as his new temporary self in the mirror. This time, however, was really the first time he ever was female. That simple fact was probably the first main reason why he acted so awkwardly during eventual prank against Mikuo. That and he hadn't exactly ever studied how Miku acted towards her twin. Even if they were siblings, they never really seemed to spend much time with each other, making it much harder to actually act correctly as the female of the siblings. And there he sat by his desk, disguised as his housemates twin sister. Awkward was really the best of words to use for that. Even more awkward was the fact that he liked it. Somehow, he felt at peace with his male genitalia missing and lumps of fat on his chest. Speaking of said lumps, he carefully groped one of them, grinning slyly. After all, he needed to think for a bit.

Standing in front of the door leading to his sister's room made Mikuo feel like a prisoner being escorted to the electric chair to be executed. Trying his hardest to suppress his thoughts and give up, he knocked.

"…Come in."

His sister's monotone voice implicated that she was certainly not in a good mood. Doing as he was directed to, he opened up the door, trying desperately not to refer it to something in the lines of Pandora's Box. If he was to be completely honest, he was a bit afraid of his sister. An introvert was what he was, and socializing wasn't exactly his strong suit, or something he enjoyed. Miku however, was the complete opposite of him.

"Uuuum, hi."

His sister's gaze turned towards him, becoming even more displeased when the knocker was him, and not… Well, someone else than him. She sighed deeply, before speaking to him yet again.

"What do you want, Mikuo?"

After asking her question, Miku pushed herself away from the enormous computer screen, with a paused scene from some magical shoujo he that he remembered began with the letter M. Among other things, Mikuo already knew about his sister being a closet-otaku, but her displeasure probably came from something else than being disturbed. His existence was probably not it, though. Hopefully.

"…W-Well, about my answer to w-who I lo-"

He stopped when he realized that Miku was looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I've never asked you about such a thing, silly! Are you on something, dear brother?"

Without giving the answer to her question, he promptly left the room, closing it behind him. If there was one simple feeling he felt at that moment, it was stupidity. Had he really gone insane, and had begun to hallucinate? An answer was what he certainly wanted, but probably wouldn't get in any way, how much he even hoped for it. Soon, he began walking back to his room to just focus on ANYTHING at all, but he immediately stopped in his track when heard noises coming from one of the rooms: Moaning. From his sister. But the catch was, it wasn't coming from her room, but somewhere further down the hallway. Getting closer to the apparent source, he very much recognized the room it was coming from: Lens room. What in the world was his sister doing in there? For that matter, how had she gotten in there so quickly, without him even noticing? Trying his best not to bust the door down and confront his sister, he carefully knocked the door. He could hear the moaning seize, and after what he suspected was something like a blanket falling to the floor, the door creaked open, revealing nothing but the blushing face belonging to the room's owner, Len. Shocked by Lens sudden appearance, Mikuo quickly tried to collect himself to ask what he meant to ask.

"Yo."

"…Y-Y-Yo."

With a hopefully subtle look of confusion and surprise on his face, he finally asked:

"I, u-uuh, heard weird noises coming from your r-room, and I w-wanted to check if everything was o-okay, or something…"

"Moaning" wasn't actually a word he for the moment wanted to use, regardless of how much it actually did fit. Lens blush was sickly enough as it was!

"E-Everything is a-alright in h-h-h-here, yes!"

"…If you say so, Len."

Not wanting to press the issue, Mikuo took leave of his housemate, his head too full of thoughts for him to think straight.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Mikuo had ended his sudden and short visit, Len closed the door behind his housemate, and went back to his bed before unto it with his bum. Just after Mikuo had knocked, Len had, by some miracle, gotten out of the suit and found his pants and did put them on fast enough to actually open the door nearly immediately, sticking his embarrassed head out. He sighed with a shameful tone, and pulled a hand through his unkempt hair, not in a pony-tail as it usually was. In the end, he had gotten lost in what the suit had to offer, and now he nearly had to pay it, something he surely didn't want to do, especially to the person who was the brother of who the suit was based on. 'Awkward' wouldn't cut it. It would undoubtedly be far, FAR worse than just mere awkwardness. But even so, it had taught him a lesson: He should never do such things unless he was sure no one was home, and wouldn't be for a while. The best thing would probably to keep it a secret, or go the 'dangerous' way and prank more. The night was still young, so planning was in good time. Evil plans.

Sleep was not something Mikuo found easy to get, especially considering the day's events. That and he hadn't exactly eaten anything the entire day, for the combined reasons that he was never hungry, and just didn't want to overall. Undressing into a loose shirt and underwear, he quickly threw himself into his pillow-infested bed, getting under the warm and cozy blanket, drifting quickly into the sleep he needed.

He didn't exactly dream that night, nor did he wish to. What he first-handed wanted, as uneventful sleep. What he really got, was the complete opposite.

"M-Mikuo… I-I can't sleep. C-Can I sleep in here with you?"

Even if his sister's voice wasn't exactly in a speaking tone, rather more like a louder whisper, it still was enough to make Mikuo wake up from his peaceful slumber. He looked at his sister, who was reduced to a clichéd little sister commonly found in H-games instead of the self-busy and frightening sister he knew. Controlling himself long enough not to lash out on his sister, he started to think, before finally giving in, and pulling his blanket up for his sister. With a delighted smile, she quickly crawled up beside him, and he pulled down the blanket again.

"T-Thank you, nii-saaan."

In loss of words, Mikuo could only blush as his sister cuddled herself into him, her enormous hair covering most of the bed from her side. He himself was pressed into the giant wall of pillows. Not that he minded, but but. After what seemed like forever, but probably was much shorter than that, he finally suspected that his sister was finally asleep. Slowly he tried to pull himself up without her waking up, but when he suddenly felt her tender arms wrap around his thighs, he gave up, and crawled back. Seeing her still asleep was surprising for him, as with her sudden embracing. Thinking for a moment, he carefully laid an arm around his sister's waist, and moved down to her level, lying face-to-face. He would've hated to admit it, but something his sister was, was cute. Very much so. However, how cute Miku even was, it still was his sister, and he had to respect that, even if it was against his will. Sighing, he soon drifted into the sleep he had wished for earlier, following the example of his sister, warmly snuggled up against him. When he finally awoke in the early stages of morning, he was surprised to see his sister still lying in front of him. However, this time he could actually get out from the bed and not get stopped by his sister. Instead, he put a pillow underneath her head, and kissed her lightly on the ear lobe, putting on a pair of shorts soon after. Opening and closing the door behind him, he could feel the smell of Teto's cooking. In the end, that probably meant that he woke up pretty late, or at least somewhere during lunch break.

"Yo, Teto."

He greeted the red-haired vocaloid with her iconic corkscrews while walking down the steps, and got a quick wave as an answer. Just enough for him, he thought to himself as he sat down on one of the giant tables chairs. Teto had been "officially" named their chef, something she really didn't seem to mind, even if it certainly was hard work. But, everyone had different interests in their life. What he didn't like, someone else probably did. Like Teto.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping next to his housemate so closely had been awkward for Len, to say the least. With a groan, he pulled himself up from sleep, and sat up, leaned against the cold wall touching his artificial skin through the loose shirt. He played around with his – or well, Miku's hair – hair, while trying to think things over. So, his final plan had really been to fall asleep together with Mikuo, disguised as his sister, but what then? In the end, he hadn't really thought things over. That, or he simply just forgot his plan while sleeping away quietly against Mikuo's cozy chest, but what did he knew. Something he knew, however, was that it actually was nice. Maybe a bit too nice, perhaps. But, what was he supposed to do now? Looking out the conveniently placed window, he could see the faint glow of sunlight coming through the curtains, and the smell of Teto's wonderful cooking slowly filling the hallways and rooms. Walking down to the steps still disguised as Miku, however, probably wasn't his best bet. The real Miku was probably still in the house, either locked away in her room as usual, or close to getting home, so getting the suit off was his best bet. Making his way out of Mikuo's annoyingly comfortable bed, he snuck out the door and away to his room, and closing the door behind him. If they had heard him, he didn't exactly care much. Mikuo would probably just assume that his sister went and got dressed, and wouldn't look into it. Getting the suit off, he stretched his real self before dressing himself. As soon as he was finished, he went down the steps, and into the kitchen, being greeted by Mikuo's attention as he closed in on the dinner table. When his bum landed unto the chair next to Mikuo, Teto herself placed down a giant plate covered in so much food she could probably feed two or three smaller villages, before sitting down in front of them. After some amount of time had passed by eating and plain small-talk, Mikuo suddenly asked out of the blue:

"Teto, do you know by any chance if my sister is home today? I've got something urgent to tell her."

"S-Sorry Mikuo-san, but your sister isn't home. She left really early, too. C-Can't exactly remember why, though!"

It was undoubtedly not exactly nice of him to listen in to other's conversations, but when he heard Mikuo mentioning his sister he couldn't exactly stop himself from becoming curious. The news about her leaving also left him in something of a good mood, meaning he could probably continue his pranks in peace. At least, for a while. Factors like the other inhabitants of the house were still there, due to Miku, Mikuo, Teto and himself not being the only people living in the house. Thing was, at least he didn't really see them that often, apart from their artificial selves staring at him with their empty eye-holes. In context, he realized how creepy it actually did seem. One got used to such things, in the end. As horrifying as that was. In its own odd way. When their meal was closing in on ending, Mikuo was the first to leave; only being there as long as them to talk with Teto. In a way, Len was worried about him: The guy never ate much at all, something he could quite clearly notice when he slept on his side. The ribs poking out of his shirt weren't exactly comforting.

"…Well, thanks for the wonderful food, Teto."

And with that, he left, leaving poor Teto alone at the dinner table. He certainly felt sort of bad, but he needed as much time as he could get to think about his next action. Spinning around in his chair, he looked around in the room supposed to be his, trying to come up with something to follow up his prank on Mikuo. Catching sight of the pair of teal hair, he smirked. Well, maybe he could just redo something, so to say. However, when he thought over it, it didn't feel as… Interesting, in loss of good words to use. Considering the amount of possibilities he had by his side, it easily became like that. Sadly enough.

If Mikuo was supposed to be annoyed or at his sister's absence, he didn't know. On one hand, that meant he wouldn't have his sister around the house. But on the other hand, that meant he couldn't get an answer to his question until she was back, whenever that was. No one had actually heard of when she would be back. It was certainly a very tight spot for him, in a way. But, he thought, perhaps the best to do was to think about something completely else. ANYTHING that his mind could venture on to. As his mind progressed, however, it only seemed like his mind bounced sooner or later back between talking with Teto or Len, the only other occupiers of the house apart from himself. Teto, on one hand, wasn't someone he actually felt he had a reason to talk to, even if she was a very kind soul who cared for her friends and loved ones. But even so, he couldn't come up with a reason why she would have answers to his questions. Speaking with Len was probably a safer bet. Maybe because he felt he had to repair their old bond they used to have, which withered away as he became more and more of a shut-in. Because of that, his sudden and short visit to Lens door was even awkward than it already had been, considering the very much suspicious female moaning coming from behind it. The moaning, however, probably came from some porno Len had gotten hold of, and that was his business. If Len wanted to watch porn, Mikuo had no reason to interfere, or care. Breaking away from his thoughts about Len and pornography, he began thinking about Teto again. At least, what she said very illegibly with a giant loaf of French bread stuffed into her mouth. From what Mikuo remembered, or at least could understand from her odd mumblings and noises, Teto herself had actually seen inhabitants of the house walking about, in the dead of night. The only real examples she gave him, were Miku and Kaito. Now Miku wouldn't surprise Mikuo, considering she barely ever slept at all, but Kaito? Something Kaito never did, was go to sleep early in the morning. What he always did, was go to sleep very early, probably because of suspicion surrounding his belief that people would steal his morning ice-cream if he wasn't fast enough. Why someone (except Kaito) would actually eat ice-cream for breakfast, Mikuo didn't know, but he knew that even the thought was disgusting, even if he himself had a soft spot for ice-cream. And, on the other hand, Kaito was the oldest out of all of them, together with Haku and Luka. Haku, being a nice person in general, most ever just sat down and got herself drunk, while both Kaito and Luka worked hard with their singing to sustain their "family". Truly, every one of them worked hard with their singing for that, but even so. Returning to his original thoughts, trying to clear himself the problem of thinking over conspiracies, he began thinking about Len yet again. It was incredibly doubtful that Len even had the tiniest bit to do with the strange sightings, but what could Mikuo know just like that?


	5. Chapter 5

Leaning himself against his bedpost, Len read out the last pages of the book he was currently reading, on behalf of his sister. It wasn't exactly a good book, but rather an incredibly one. Still, the reason he read it was because he was challenged to by his dear sister. Perhaps his willingness made him a masochist, but he didn't want to dwell too deep into that. As the thought about him being a masochist felt very unlikely, he figured he probably just was incredibly bored. And bored could also mean "willing to do stupid and irrational things", at least for himself. Although, that was based more on what was actually considered stupid. The concept of stupid was seen differently by mostly everyone. Because of the simple reason that he was stuck in his thoughts, the weak knocking on his door surprised him even more than what it should. Getting up as fast he could, he soon found himself looking into Mikuo's shy stare. Doing his best to collect his thoughts, he smiled slightly before trying to his best to come up with something.

"…U-Uuuum, hi."

"Hi."

"Did you want something, o-or?"

"…I j-just wanted to talk."

As Mikuo finished his sentence, Len opened up the door for him. Len closed the door behind Mikuo, and sat himself down by the desk, eyeing his former friend. He hated to call him "former", considering they were still on good terms, but finding a better word was next to impossible.

"A-Anything specific, though?"

The silence coming from Mikuo was what he took as an answer to his question. The answer known as "No".

"…W-Well."

As they both tried to come up with something real to talk about, Len clasped his fingers together, until Mikuo began speaking again. Their conversation never really graduated above simple small talk. But even so, it still seemed like they slowly got closer to each other. Mikuo's odd question, however, caught him off-guard.

"H-Hey, Len… H-Have you heard about Kaito and m-my sister? Apparently, they've been acting strange lately…"

A barely audible gulp could be heard from Len. Who had seen him sneaking about in the dead of night? And apart from Mikuo, who had this mystery person told about it? Trying to avoid suspicion, as hard as it was, he merely shook his head. The answer? He knew it very well, but how would he explain that to Mikuo, especially posing as the poor guy's sister? Possibly surprised by his plain answer, Mikuo nodded to show he had heard him, and their talk went back to its original level. Even so, Len was still left puzzled and, possibly, a bit paranoid. He knew that the person who had caught of his night escapades lived in the house, but exactly who was it? Asking Mikuo directly who had told him would just be suspicious, even if it was probably his best bet, but it would just be very out of place. Len had nothing to do with what Mikuo had said, or so it seemed to the ones around him. If he actually would confess that it really was his doing, and he actually was an owner of macabre suits, chances were that more than explanations would be needed. So, in the end keeping quiet about it would probably be the best thing to do for himself. When they finally had nothing more too actually converse about, Mikuo took his leave. In two ways, Len was torn between being in peace, and not. Did he really miss his former friend that much? He probably was a bit crazy, like he usually thought. Although, it would show a reason why he mostly placed his pranks on Mikuo instead of someone else, like Yuki. A cruel idea, but even so it felt good.

Suspicion flowed through Mikuo's head as he pondered to himself. In hindsight, asking Len if he knew anything about Kaito's and Mikuo's sister sneaking around through the household hadn't been the best of ideas. Len had clearly become much more nervous when he asked, likely because it made him seem like he was thinking his former friend was actually a suspect. From what he could remember, Len had never looked similar to either Kaito or Miku, physically or mentally. All of them had the obsession part mentally, but it didn't actually count. Both of them had been loners even before they first met, and they were the only friend for each other. As Mikuo went further down his own downward spiral, their friendship slowly fell apart until not exactly existing anymore. At least, in a theoretical term. He really just became much of a shut-in than what he originally was. Whatever problems he ever had, he never talked about them to anyone, because he really didn't want to give himself attention. For that matter, who would exactly care about listening to his bitching?

Falling flat into his bed, he sighed deeply, and pulled his arms underneath his head, staring blankly into the ceiling. Comforting would've been nice for him, someone to actually talk about his problems with. The ceiling didn't help much with that, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Gnawing on popsicles was what Len had spent his latest hour on. Or rather, gnawing on popsicles while idly sitting by his desk, doing nothing other than browsing the web. Surviving zombie sieges and building things with blocks got to him eventually, and he degraded his occupation to merely browsing. Not forgetting the freezing Popsicle in his mouth yet effectively melting away, that was. As it slowly dripped down his chin, he stuck the whole thing into his mouth, trying to find some paper to clean his face with. Walking about in his medium-sized room, he stumbled in front of his closet. Thinking about it, he realized something to entertain himself with. After all, he hadn't heard of Mikuo leaving the house, if he ever did that. Trying to pick his choice of suit, he glanced at the still growing collection. The company he had bought them from actually sold a catalog for nearly free, but which he actually got for free, being one of the first people to buy from them. Getting the updated catalogues, however, required a subscription. But even that wasn't expensive, and he was willing to pay, regardless. If it helped him (albeit in the weirdest of ways), he could pay. He had a fair amount of money, so getting empty-handed wouldn't happen if he actually controlled himself. Something like stealing his sister's money was out of the question if it would happen, however. True, he had actually done it before, (well, once) but the experience gave him more than one reason why he should take good care of his money.

Guiding his eyes through the catalog, page after page, he could very much feel the amount of "want" piling up inside. He couldn't but whimper slightly, sort of like a sad puppy.

"So unfaaaiir."

Suffering from some variation of MPD wasn't cheap, apparently. Something Len should've known about sooner. As a depressed look grew on his face, he idly poked the teal-colored twintails, sticking out from the bunch. Mikuo probably wasn't bigger in size, now was he? The guy wasn't really big to begin with, but shockingly thin.

In the end, Mikuo didn't really know what to think. Len acting like he was suspected (for what?), and Miku suddenly disappearing, and Teto being… Well, herself. The latter didn't really catch his interest, but rather the former two. Had Miku's disappearance something to do with how Len acted around him? No, that was a stupid theory, after all. He hoped, at least. There HAD to be a plausible reason why Len seemed like he would crawl on his knees and confess a horrible secret. But even if it was sister, he couldn't see Len as a cold-blooded murderer, much less a kidnapper. Something he really was, however, was harmless. The Len he knew wouldn't even attack a fly, unless he had to. Although, as harmless and shy he was didn't mean he wasn't holding on to something. Did Len hate Miku, or at least dislike her? She wasn't really nice to anyone but her friend (who no one even knew who it actually was), but it still wouldn't make sense for him. Closing his laptop, he sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. The atmosphere was somewhat damp, and not exactly pleasant. He went over to his bedroom window, to let fresh air fill the room. Fishing up the pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he lit one up as he stared into the bare midnight landscape. Now when Miku had seemingly disappeared, he really would be surprised to see anyone but himself up and running. For him, midnight wasn't late in any kind of way, but the teal-haired twins were both used to all-nighters, and sort of renowned for it. Thing was, the sister did it because of her anime and manga, the brother because of sleeping issues. People often pointed out that he didn't look healthy, but he always shrugged it off in some manner. "It's just my natural look" was often abused. As his cigarette slowly went out, he blew out smoke building up in his lungs. For a moment, he watched the shroud of lung-plague slowly wither away in the wind, before flicking what was left of the cigarette clutched between his fingers out the window, and closing. Sleeping was intriguing, but the nicotine rushing through his veins gave him the short boost of energy he needed. But for what, exactly? Yet again, unlike his sister, he didn't have a real reason to stay awake all night, sleeping issues aside. No one in the "family" knew about his smoking habits either, and neither would he let them know. It was something he kept secret for a reason. The fuzz that it would make was a thought that didn't feel interesting. But, if they actually were, who would do it, if anyone at all?


	7. Chapter 7

Getting to Mikuo's room was never hard. Like with most of the rooms in the house, Len knew where each one was. In complete darkness, however, that knowledge didn't help him much. After about a minute or two consisting of nearly tripping on objects that seemed invisible, get afraid of imaginary moving shadows and bumping into walls, he found the door that belonged to his "target". Trying to remain mostly silent in fear of waking anyone but Mikuo up, he knocked quickly and as quiet as he could.

"M-Mikuo? Its m-me."

It took a moment for the door to open up, and have the inhabitant of the room look at him with a tired expression on his face, widening barely with surprise.

"…M-Miku? I thought you were g-go-"

Before Mikuo could finish the final fragment of his sentence, Len pressed his bony finger against his lips.

"Ssch."

Without a sign of protest, Mikuo opened up the door for the person unbeknownst to him impersonating his sister. Walking in, Len looked around slightly, trying to not cause much attention, and placed the pile of clothes down on his bed. Turning his gaze toward the only other person in the room, he smiled awkwardly and blushed to add to the effect.

"I-I've been hiding! N-No reason, really! …Okay, I was bored, I suppose. Slept over at my friend's house."

Seeming to take it all in, Mikuo only nodded and closed the door behind him fully, giving them the ability to talk with normal voices. Excessive whispering probably wasn't that good for one's lungs, anyway. Putting his hasted smile aside, he went over to the only bed in the room, and placed down his pile neatly on it.

"…Put them on, p-please."

His gaze, suddenly much more serious, was turned towards Mikuo.

"W-Whaa-"

"Please, brother?"

With a displeased sigh, he looked down on his bare feet. A sudden sense of guilt fell over "Miku's" shoulders as he did. Had she been too straight-forward, or really making Mikuo feel cruel because he didn't do as his sister wanted him to? Preparing to apologize and walk out, he was distracted by the person in the room.

"…F-Fine, if you really wish."

Len noted how Mikuo's hands searched through the pile under the faint light coming from the barely working lamp in some far-off corner in his room. With curiosity, he went through the articles of clothing, only with increasing color over his face.

"…S-Sis, you want me to dress up as y-you?"

Trying to not break into a fit of laughter, or a haunting grin, "she" kept quiet and only nodded subtly.

"…L-Leave me a-alone for a bit, then."

Not wanting to force a remark that "she" was his sister and had seen him naked when they were younger (possibly, Len didn't exactly know), he did as Mikuo wanted. After maybe a minute or two – perhaps even three – he could hear a faint knock from the other side of the door. Taking it as a "clear" sign, he stepped in.

Standing in his sister's iconic attire was quite embarrassing for Mikuo. Or no, it was BEYOND just simple embarrassment for him. Thing was, the clothes in themselves wouldn't have been that horrible to wear (it happened quite often that someone dressed him up in a skirt, or he did so himself), it was rather how it was his sister this time. That, and that she seemed so serious about actually making him dress up as her. Sorting through the pile, he never expected to find prosthetic breasts lying around. A wig was actually not that surprising, but not fake girl-parts! …Where had his sister gotten them from, anyway?

For the sake of his life, he felt it was better not to ask her, ever. Strange questions tended to annoy his sister, a lot. Sure, this time it was her fault, but Miku probably wouldn't react well, regardless. Judging from her healthy blushing when she finally saw him dressed up as her, however, perhaps asking would get along much easier.

"H-How do I look?"

"…E-Exactly like Miku."

Well, yeah, Mikuo was her twin, but- For a quick second he could feel his mind disappear into a distant place. Getting a glance of an exact clone of his sister (except not, he was actually a bit taller) in the mirror was enough to shock him. Collecting himself, he turned around towards his sister, standing shyly behind him. Why was she acting so different from her usual, short-tempered self? Did Mikuo's cross-dressing really affect her that much? Did she see it as a way to have a replacement for concerts if she couldn't go? But, that was something even Miku wouldn't ever do. She knew about his fear of being on-stage, after all. Vocaloid-fans always preferred Miku over him, which he was fine with. Aside from covers of Miku's own songs, they usually left him alone.

Turning his thoughts back to his current situation, he locked his gaze on his sister.

"…W-Why d-did you want me to dress u-up as y-y-you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Exactly why Len went out of his way to dress Mikuo up like Miku was something he couldn't give the answer too. Really, it was only because he himself didn't even know the answer. "I thought it would've been fun" didn't seem like a good thing to say. Even if it perhaps actually was the truth, it didn't seem like it would work.

"…I-It was because you're s-so thin, Mikuo. I-It's e-easy to d-dress you up t-that way."

Mikuo wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh at his sister or himself when it came to her statement. It wasn't Mikuo's fault that he was disturbingly thin, at least according to himself. However, it was only his sister's fault when it came to taking advantage of that. Being honest with himself, Mikuo did enjoy cross-dressing, and actually performed the "act" now and again. He never let fantasies collide with his hobbies, however. Cosplaying was cool in his opinion, but he really dealt with it in his own way. Even if he was the twin of The Virtual Diva, he wasn't as rich as one would expect. Money was not one of the things he was always short on, but it wasn't something he always had a lot of, either. More often than not, he would be sad looking through the awesome costumes he could find that he really liked, but never really could afford them until much later. It was quite depressing, but he had learned to live with it.

He sighed deeply. Miku was often a strange one, but she was certainly stranger than usual this time. Had she figured out his hobby? No, she couldn't have – he never went about cross-dressing in public apart from that meet-up for cross-dressers, but he couldn't recall ever getting to hear anything about it. The only person, who had been noticeably teal-haired around the town-center, had been Miku. Teal hair was fairly noticeable, and it was something he knew, at least, which forced him to wear a wig at that time. Thankfully he never had to come up with an excuse on exactly why he was running around as a long-haired maid with a big chest. Thankfully no one in his "family" recognized him that day, even if they had been walking about exactly beside him, in search of presents for Luka's birthday. It was also somewhat amazing how just applying a lighter voice to his disguise added to it. His quick run-in with his sister – the one who could always recognize him – was enough proof for him that it worked.

"A-Are we… Finished h-here?"

Miku snapped out of her quiet and nearly paralyzed state, followed up by heavy blushing.

"Yeah, w-we are finished. B-Buuut…"

"B-But?"

"…I t-think I've kind of locked myself o-outside of my r-room."

He never wanted to jump to any form of conclusion, but this time he couldn't help himself. If there was something that Miku absolutely despised, then it was simply being with him, especially in the same room. What made it so strange for him, this time? Well, this was the second time Miku did something like this.

"B-Because its y-you, sis, y-you can sleep in h-here a-again. B-But! D-Don't think you'll be able to g-get the chance a-again!"

Miku's nodding made him pull a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"A-Anything to s-sleep in h-here, r-really!"

Len had a hard time trying not to raise his voice too high, but the louder whisper that came out indicated that he did fine. Awakening another tenant of the house – or Mikuo's anger – wasn't in his interest. Keeping his eyes off Mikuo for once, he let the loose pants he wore fall to the floor, in cover of the terrible lighting. The exposure of "her" disturbingly pale and slender legs clearly made his "brother" blush, but Len was too tired to care or notice. Was Mikuo going to get out of his costume? The thought wandered to him. He probably wouldn't, but it was perhaps better that way. Collapsing from suffocation via fierce embarrassment didn't seem like the best way to go. To keep it outside of becoming anymore sexual, he went past his friend, and crawled underneath Mikuo's blanket. The stare he could feel piercing through was probably Mikuo's, but "she" tried his best to ignore it, and hug the wall some more. Had he been too careless, just storming in like that? No one liked people storming into their rooms and occupying their beds, now did they?

Mikuo wasn't sure on how he was going to put his feelings. In what felt like a couple of minutes, he had been smoking, only to be met by his sister, gotten "forced" to cross-dress, and finally gotten his bed stolen by said sister. Most people would've probably become angry, but seeing how it was Miku… He wasn't sure what to exactly do. Just go along with it was probably the safest idea, however that would work. Remaining quiet, he let the wig fall to the floor, as he placed himself down on the cold floor. So what? His sister had already taken the bed, and he wasn't up for the idea to share it with her. True, he had done it before, but it really was kind of enough for him. Neither of them was fairly young in that sort of sense, so sleeping next to "Onii-chan" wouldn't exactly happen. The floor was also surprisingly comfortable, but maybe had he just gone crazy. The solid floor – even if it was, well, sold and cold – didn't have a bigger form of effect on him, a task which the still open window took. No wonder his sister fell asleep so quickly, she was wrapped in his blanket! Tempted to curse about anything created by "a higher being", he crawled over to the window. Fumbling after a grip, quietly cursing along the way, he abruptly stopped as soon as he heard doors open and close. Almost instantly, he found himself slumped on the floor again. It wasn't that he was afraid to be discovered being up incredibly late, but rather being spotted while looking like someone's fetish fantasy. Maybe he always did, but then he wouldn't know. Not really being interested in things like acceptance or sticking out, he dressed as he wanted. After a while, people tended to notice, however, if only because of his teal hair. It was something he hated to admit, but it was probably true.

Crawling on the floor – after a while – became somewhat comfortable after a while. He couldn't help but envy his sister, sleeping sheepishly in his bed, however. It was strange how it hadn't been the other way around, but his sister was his sister, most of the time. Popular and always wanting the best, at least sometimes. As most people she could also be very kind and caring, but. Even if they were as closely related as twins, Mikuo didn't know how heavy of a sleeper Miku was. Knowing her usual temper, especially when annoyed, he decided against moving at all. Sleeping didn't require much moving (if any), so he was lucky for once. After a couple of minutes consisting of trying not to think and drift in sleep, he succeeded. The world slowly become more and more stricken in darkness, but when some form of weight knocked into him.

"N-Nii-san shouldn't sleep a-all alone on t-the floor like t-that…"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the wobbly voice whispering into his neck was Miku, his sister.


	10. Chapter 10

It was with a quiet groan that Mikuo awoke with, the sun shining meekly unto his forehead through the thin curtain. Soon, he collected himself and lanced at the time with swollen eyes. Apparently he hadn't slept much at all, as it seemed to be quite early in the morning. Or rather, the form of early where no one in the house had woken up yet. An exception was him, of course, but. As his sense slowly came back, he felt the weight that was his sister clutched around his waist. Her breathing indicated that she was sleeping quite heavily, which was only for the better in multiple ways. Mikuo crawled slowly – trying desperately not to wake his sister up – out from underneath the blanket, her sleepy embracing arms giving away without any resistance as he did. Soon enough, he was "free", and stood up carefully on the cold floor. Turning his gaze back to his sister, he pulled the messed up blanket over her again, leaving her in peace as he went outside his room.

Quiet as a morgue was the only term Mikuo felt suitable with about describing the hallway. Like he expected, everything was quiet, every door as his eyes could see closed. Apart from Luka and Kaito, Mikuo didn't believe that anyone went up as early as then. Teto had done it once or twice before to surprise everyone with a cake (for birthdays), or buffets (holidays) of all kinds, but other than those exceptions, no one. Stepping on his toes to not make a sound, Mikuo soon found himself sneaking down the stairs. All of the rooms were on the upper floors, so being downstairs made the chance of waking people up less likely, and granted that he didn't make a fuss while down there.

As soon as his bare toes touched the checkerboard floor, he felt a sigh of relief slipping from his mouth. Being in the kitchen meant that he'd have much more of an easier time avoiding the chance of waking the other inhabitants up, even if the kitchen was placed just to the side after going down the stairs. What was he even doing there in the first place? The original plan had been to come down there to not disturb anyone, but when he actually had done so, he started to regret it soon after. Kaito and Luka both went up early, just an hour or two after when he had woken up, so the possibility to actually meeting them would be high. The only reason it actually was a problem was because his attire consisted of his sister's signature costume. Getting spotted by those he considered his family while cross-dressing wasn't in his biggest interest, neither in the heat of the moment or ever. Aiming his full concentration to sneak across the floor, his feet only carried him to the sink before he could hear light tapping footsteps after his.

"A-Ah, Miku-chan! What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

Kaito.

Instinctively, he swallowed, preparing to turn around to face the person believing him to be Miku.

"I-I w-w-woke up f-f-from a b-b-bad dream, a-a-and I couldn't fall a-asleep again a-after, s-s-so I went downstairs i-instead!"

To him, the almost incoherent stuttering gave him away, together with his hurried attempt to imitate his sister's high voice. Like some sort of bizarre miracle, Kaito actually seemed to buy into it.

"Aah, so that's why, huh."

"…Yeah."

Putting on the smile that had become something of a trademark for him, Kaito nodded, whether it was just to be polite or not.

"So I hope you haven't stolen my ice-cream, then."

It was clear from the tone of his voice that it was a joke, but Mikuo didn't give something enough to register it as much. The two things that Kaito were incredibly protective of were his family, and his ice-cream. Mikuo was clueless to which came first of the two, and asking would've been cruel. Kaito had cried in terms of losing his ice-cream and Gumiya when he was tired of living there, which made it even harder to guess which. Not that he should.

"I-I'd rather not. I haven't felt a hunger for s-some, anyway! N-Not in ages, h-hahahah!"

If Kaito didn't see through his obvious lie, Mikuo would've been surprised. If there were some people in the family that enjoyed ice-cream nearly as much as Kaito, then it would be the Hatsune twins. At least to his knowledge. Monitoring the other twins wasn't a hobby of his. But if he did see through it, why didn't say anything? Did he think Mikuo would feel embarrassed? He was embarrassed enough because he was walking around in his sister's clothes, it couldn't become more shameful!

"Ah, if you say so!"

With a light and shrug and persisting smile, he left for the fridge, whether it was to make breakfast or check on his ice-cream… What flavor would it be this time anyway? Curious as he was, he turned around only to see Kaito in freezing pain due to the box somehow freezing his fingers enough for him to feel unable to move them.

A light and quite feminine groan was released from Lens lungs as he sat up. Rubbing at his dry eyes, he desperately tried to focus his vision to look at his surroundings, whatever they would be. Through the rather thin layers of a shirt and underwear, he could feel that "his" bum was firmly sat upon the wooden floor, the floor he had been… In the fraction of a second, his gaze turned over to his side, with added disappointment soon after.

Mikuo…

Carefully, he reached out for the being that wasn't there (at least not to the naked eye), as his formerly dry eyes became even harder to see with. Deep inside he questioned what had caused his sudden and – to him – new behavior, but at the same time the amount of theories he had were overwhelming. Was he really… Falling love? No, that was preposterous. Making him love other male Vocaloids was something his fans enjoyed making him do, but it wasn't actually for real, at least… To his knowledge. But, then why – With an anguished sigh, he fell back unto the hard floor, making him whimper in confused pain for the matters of three or more seconds. His questions about exactly why were completely endless, and regardless of how much he wanted them not to be, they still would. "Because the world was unfair" was the only ideal he could conjure.

After what seemed like a longer time (he hadn't had an opportunity to look at the time), he pulled the blanket off again, staring at the ceiling with a look of disapproval and disappointment. Perhaps it had, perhaps it had told him a bad joke with its smiling scarlet lips that didn't exist. Or did they? To any person that was delusional and insane, probably, but Len wasn't one of those people. At least, that's what he knew. If the truth was the opposite of what he thought about himself, how would he know? Concentrating on the ceiling, he let out a sigh of relief when nothing seemed to appear on it other than tiny pieces of dust. He didn't get proof that he was crazy, and he was glad. No face without eyes spouting jokes bad enough to kill the elderly had appeared which saved him the sanity he wanted, and needed. After all, if someone saw something like that in their ceiling, they should probably be committed.

Slowly – with added complications due to the fact that he was incredibly tired and had lied down for most of the time -, Len crawled up from his lying position into a standing one, and wobbled while standing on feet he wasn't used to. Returning to his original questions and thoughts, where had Mikuo actually gone? The clothes on the floor indicated that he was still dressed in a spare of Miku's clothes, a fact which was inevitable to stir up all kinds of problems. Averting his eyes toward the clothes again, he suddenly thought of something. If Mikuo was dressed as Miku, how would they explain themselves if two Miku's were walking around the house? If it was at a convention or something in the lines of that, an explanation wouldn't be needed, but at home… It would. Soon enough, the clothes were assorted into a neat pile, and soon after, a short-haired yet teal-haired figure emerged again from a room further down the corridor.

(Author's note: I feel like I need to apologize for my lack of updating over the summer, so I'll do it now. I'll try my best to update the story on here and continue writing when I actually can! ;~;)


	11. Chapter 11

Conversing with Kaito had been… Awkward. Between putting his fingers underneath warm water and eating ice-cream under sadness, Kaito had actually tried striking up a conversation, but his attempts only got a phrase consisting of one or two words. Mikuo was more concerned about hiding his privates from view while wearing a skirt, the female undergarments not doing much to help him with that. He reckoned that barely using any sentence that was more than just 2 to 3 words was rude according to most, but for once, manners didn't matter to him. He'd assume it was because the situation he was in, but that was merely a guess, and not a fact. Even so, Kaito persisted, only pausing to fill himself with more ice-cream (which flavor was it anyway?). In the end, however, even Kaito's patience gave up, and left him alone. Was it because he heard the ice-cream talk to him? He hoped not. Having people in the "family" be insane was far away from the few things he wished for.

Soon enough, Kaito was a room or two away in terms of distance, which made "her" let out a sigh of relief. He pulled himself off the counter, only to be stopped by the sudden figure walking down the stairs, the figure that looked like… Him.

"Ah, there you are, sis."

As the voice that belonged to him came out of his clone's mouth, he could feel that his mind was on the very edge of breaking apart. Seconds later, a new question appeared in front of his very eyes: But how many seconds would that actually take, then?

"…Miku, what are you doing?"

"Mikuo's" eyes widened in surprise, before one of "his" eyebrows rose.

"Did you run and hit your head or something? Fell down the stairs? Slept too little?"

Sis? No, he was the brother! He had always been the brother between the two! Just because they looked nearly identical didn't mean something else than that! Never!

"No, I'm the brother, stop this stu-"

"Aaaah ~, Mikuo-kun!"

Kaito had returned, still with his smile worn over his lips. The question that originally was floating around Mikuo's head came to make its return. If Kaito could see through his stupid outfit, then he could hopefully tell them apart!

"Kaito!"

With a sudden change of emotion (probably shock), Kaito jumped back when Mikuo yelled his name and stabbed a finger at him.

"Say to me, Kaito, who is who between "him" and me!"

The shock engulfing Kaito became numbed, and traded for a look of confusion. Of course, who wouldn't have that look if a twin asked that, though?

"U-Uuuuuh…"

He raised his hand shakily, and began with pointing at "Mikuo". From what Mikuo could tell from a slight glimpse toward the person beside him, the fake's expression had become more… Stoic, perhaps? He couldn't really find any form of fear or satisfaction in it, so he left it unknown.

"You are Mikuo and yooouu are Miku!"

Mikuo's heart dropped as soon as Kaito placed a finger toward the person beside him, and uttered his sister's name.

No, that wasn't right at all, He was M-

"Just as I thought, then!" The clone added with a slight chuckle. Mikuo didn't find the situation funny at all, compared to his twin. The only accurate description he could conjure up was "mindfucking".

"B-But…"

"Come on now, sis. I think you need to some sleep more!"

Mikuo opened his mouth to speak; to protest. He slowly closed his mouth soon after, unable to. Would someone even believe him? No one, most likely.

He was a twin, and dressed like his identical sister. It wouldn't happen.

Cowering in defeat, he was led up the stairs by his shining "brother" as Kaito waved them off. Mikuo didn't look up until their short journey came to an end, and he was finally left alone. Not bothering to check which room it was that he stood in front of, he opened the door, closed it behind him, and fell down to his knees, losing himself to thought.

Getting Mikuo back to his room had been much easier than Len had expected at first. He didn't have expectations to begin with, however, so he probably couldn't put it like that. Even so, the fact that it actually had went so well shocked him. Drumming his fingers against the desk beside him, he looked outside because of a lack of things to do that wouldn't cause attention. Taking up the form of Mikuo had been incredibly… Odd. "Odd" because of something he didn't have reasons to give for a valid explanation. He was up for playing some game in his collection, but that'd probably wake the others up, at least some of them. Playing games with the sound off wasn't intriguing, either. Go to sleep? Well, he didn't see why not, so. Sleeping as Mikuo felt awkward, however, or as anyone other than himself. After a minute or two consisting of fumbling and flying clothes, Len finally found the zipper he was looking for, and pulled it down, revealing his smaller frame inside the empty husk identical to Mikuo. With a sigh of relief, he pulled himself out, and unto the bed instead. The door was locked, so he felt that he could consider himself safe, at least partially. People usually didn't break open doors unless they had a reason to. One of the examples would be someone like Kaito, for example. For the moment, he was the only one close to something able to put things on fire, and it was also an object he avoided like the plague. If things were like that, why would something like that even happen? Len would reckon if there wasn't one, he had no reason to think deeply about it, so he erased it. He needed – and wanted – to sleep without worrying thoughts on his mind, at least once or twice. It was also too early in the morning for his taste, and he had finished his task of saving Mikuo from making himself more of a fool than what he already was.

Soon, Len found himself underneath his banana-patterned blanket, and drifting into the sleep he wanted, but with feelings new and unfamiliar to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting Mikuo back to his room had been much easier than Len had expected at first. He didn't have expectations to begin with, however, so he probably couldn't put it like that. Even so, the fact that it actually had went so well shocked him. Drumming his fingers against the desk beside him, he looked outside because of a lack of things to do that wouldn't cause attention. Taking up the form of Mikuo had been incredibly… Odd. "Odd" because of something he didn't have reasons to give for a valid explanation. He was up for playing some game in his collection, but that'd probably wake the others up, at least some of them. Playing games with the sound off wasn't intriguing, either. Go to sleep? Well, he didn't see why not, so. Sleeping as Mikuo felt awkward, however, or as anyone other than himself. After a minute or two consisting of fumbling and flying clothes, Len finally found the zipper he was looking for, and pulled it down, revealing his smaller frame inside the empty husk identical to Mikuo. With a sigh of relief, he pulled himself out, and unto the bed instead. The door was locked, so he felt that he could consider himself safe, at least partially. People usually didn't break open doors unless they had a reason to. One of the examples would be someone like Kaito, for example. For the moment, he was the only one close to something able to put things on fire, and it was also an object he avoided like the plague. If things were like that, why would something like that even happen? Len would reckon if there wasn't one, he had no reason to think deeply about it, so he erased it. He needed – and wanted – to sleep without worrying thoughts on his mind, at least once or twice. It was also too early in the morning for his taste, and he had finished his task of saving Mikuo from making himself more of a fool than what he already was.

Soon, Len found himself underneath his banana-patterned blanket, and drifting into the sleep he wanted, but with feelings new and unfamiliar to him.

At some interval of time, Mikuo awoke with his stiff neck pulsating with pain. He figured that he had dozed off right after he arrived in his room again, even with the mass of clinging thoughts circling around his head.

He took hold of the doorknob and pulled himself back up on his feet, varying degrees of pain shooting through all over again. He rubbed his neck in an attempt to remove the pain and looked his clock as he did.

The digital clock on his nightstand would always jump ahead by a couple of minutes, but he could still guess what it actually was correctly once in a long blue while. It was something of a rather amusing 'game' he created for those instances when boredom was on the same level as nuclear warfare. His (beloved) computer would (usually) tell the correct point of time, so he (thankfully) had something to go after.

The next thought that came to his mind was about his attire. He was still dressed in his sister's clothes that she had picked out for him because of a stupid joke/prank. A fact that soon wasn't, as they flew across the room, the wig and prosthetics following suit. Mikuo pulled a pair of loose shorts – that amount of 'loose' that was just enough – and a long-sleeved shirt that would do enough to cover at least most of him, ill-fitting as it was. The outfit he wore earlier had mysteriously vanished, presumably because of his sister's night-antics that he was suddenly taking part of. Thankfully, he had enough clothes in his closet to cope with situations such as those, for a while. It was rather unlikely that her pranks would strike much more frequently, but it was better to come prepared if they would.

Since it still was _very _early outside (but not enough for the sun to shine through his curtains) he didn't want to bother walking outside of his cave as he called it, and instead threw himself down on the bed. The _comfortable, warm, welcoming b- _No! He wasn't going to sleep more! With a new and sudden burst of energy, Mikuo flew up from his former position consisting of lying, so he stood up yet again. Sleeping was out of the question, so what was he supposed to do? He glanced at his computer, and shrugged slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

(Author's note: Jesus Christ I am sorry I don't even know! It's been a friggin' year since I last updated, and I feel so bad. I apologize that I give you such a shitty update after all this time, but it's something and it'll have to do, I guess. ;_; )

After about three hours of sleep the tiny blonde awoke to the sound of the rustling coming from his blanket. Because of his lack of a handy clock he couldn't pin himself on the current state of time, but he imagined that it still was rather early. He pulled a hand through the head of hair supposed to pass for a haircut, and gave out a yawn. Falling back on his tiny head and continuing to sleep was heinously tempting, but he managed to resist, if only because of a single strand of willpower left in his sleepy brain. Soon enough, he found himself standing – or rather, trying to – upright to the side of his bed. In his mind he imagined someone watching over him in some silly flash adventure-game with a box of text appearing over him calling him something awkward and presumably offensive. Thankfully he had the full ability to avoid that little end of the line though. Instead of awkwardly standing around he decided to get a move on and do something, and that 'something 'was to dress himself. What he ended up dressing in wasn't more than a shirt that really did not fit him (seeing as how it was WAY too big) and a pair of trashy jeans he found lying around.

Turning around he noticed the pile of "Mikuo" he had left on the floor, and pulled a hand through his hair again. He really should start cleaning his room once in a while. Or more than just once in a blue moon, that'd be even better. The trouble would save him from involuntary allergies to dust, but sometimes you couldn't help being lazy. He knew he couldn't, not one bit. It wasn't unusual that it got on his nerves.

Soon enough, he had arranged most of the piles lying about into their respective corners which would hide the mess - at least unless you actually went inside his room, or actually opened your eyes -, at least for a while. It was a cheap and quick way to boost his esteem, at least for a while. He was down with that though. After he had moved everything to its "place" he through the door connecting his room to the rest of the world.

The air was filled with an invisible cloud of delightful aroma probably belonging to Teto's cooking. On his way to the stairs he almost got his faced knocked clear in as Mikuo opened and went out of his door. As soon as the teal-haired figure got a glimpse of the blonde's existence, his tired expression changed into a quick and apologetic smile.

"Shit, sorry! I-I didn't see you!"

Len gave him a short laugh, and shook his head.

"Look, it's fine. I didn't get hurt or anything, so I'll manage."

"Well, that's… pretty comforting to know. "

Mikuo closed the door behind him, and went down the stairs just like Len did soon after him.

Even after Len had expressed himself about the earlier situation Mikuo could feel worry biting into his being. Sure, it was rather silly, but it was just one of those things you weren't able to control. Regretting something like simple accidents, that is.

The teal and blonde duo went down the stairs and into the dining hall together, just as Teto came out from the kitchen. The cork-screw haired look at them both with wondering eyes before her gaze turned warm and kind like they were used to from her. The type of gaze your friend would give you when they wanted to take care of you. Something like that. The type of gaze the word "motherly" was created for.

Seeing as how Teto was in the middle of preparing breakfast for the three all of them sat down quietly and began breakfast.

After minutes of sounds related to eating Mikuo cleared his throat with his gaze turned toward Teto.

"Teto, didn't you say my sister wasn't home and left really early the other day?"

"…U-Uhm, yeah, I did. I t-think it was because of a concert, o-or something."

As the red-haired UTAU talked, Mikuo raised his eyebrows in confusion. Miku had told him she had been at a friend's house, and according to Teto she was going to be at a concert. Of course, Teto said she didn't really remember the other day, so she could be wrong, but…

He still found it to be weird.

"Ah, well. I see."

"…H-How come you asked?"

"Well, I… Actually met my sister yesterday and it wasn't exactly in a concert-hall or something like that. Rather, it was here."

Now even Teto raised her eyebrows in confusion. Mikuo halfway expected her to ask him if he was seeing things, but she didn't.

"T-That's… Really s-strange, you k-know?"

"Yeah, I do."

He wanted to press the matter further, but just shook his head and continued eating. The atmosphere was getting too thick with something, and he didn't like it.


End file.
